Angel Wings
by Angel Shinigami
Summary: Ok this is alittle odd....The story deals with Duo Trowa and Wufei who are all.....well can't ruin the suprise, but i can tell you they are Extreamly old and this is all about their adventures to find their soul-mates and all the bumps along the way.SLASH
1. Angel wings prologe

Ok! Yeah! This is my first story posted here and I couldn't be happier!  
  
I had a lot of fun writing this and apologise for it being so short but when I wrote it, it was three pages. Thanks for reading.  
  
This story is for entertainment only.  
  
I don't own the guys and I would never want to own Relena. To any of you Relena fans out there…. Sorry this is not for you!!!!  
  
And any of you people who don't like yaoi, I suggest you leave.  
  
And to all of you out there welcome. This story has been altered from its original yaoi to make some for the guys… girls. Please don't be upset with me….  
  
I hope you like this chapter and when I get some positive feed back I'll write more!  
  
Ja!  
  
Your Shinigami!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
~ I met on a Monday and my heart stood still ~  
  
"Chyeah like that ever happens, if it did I'd have a boyfriend by now. …Oh well girls, get ready. It's a hole new year with a hole new set of faces to …get to know."  
  
Pulling on a pair of sunglasses, Hilde Shebeker, leader of the 'Wild Wing Girls', along with Sally Po and Dorothy Catalonia, pulled up to the house of one Duo Maxwell, one of their new recruits. The girls were also going to pick up two other girls at this address, Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei. Revving the engines to signal they were there, they waited.  
  
When the door was finally opened, two girls steeped out into the sunlight and stood on either side of the door. The girls were stunning; no one would even denied that fact at all. Hilde smirked as one thought ran through her mind 'Relenas not going o like this at all'  
  
The first girl was tall and had a slim build. She also had "gravity defying hair".  
  
Well okay, to be fair not all of her hair defied gravity, just her bangs and they would've covered half of her face and hid one of her haunting jade eyes if not for two green clips keeping it away, so she could see.  
  
She wore a green vest and a crisp white blouse. Over that she had a jacket over that and a skirt, also green. The girl wore black flats and had a green ribbon tying her shoulder length hair back. It was odd how her outfit matched her eyes.  
  
The second girl was a head shorter than the first and looked Chinese in origin, where the other girl looked slightly Russian. With her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and only two strands falling into her eyes, she looked slightly worldlier than the other.  
  
The girl was also wearing a white blouse, but her skirt, vest and jacket, were all dark violet. She, like the girl beside her, was wearing black flats, but hers were strapped around her ankles.  
  
  
  
Now standing on either side of the doorway, they waited for the third to come out. 


	2. Angel Wings chapter one

Kat: OK!!!! Chapter two is up!!!!! Yay!!  
  
Draco: took you long enough..  
  
Kat: yeah well.you know how it goes..I was busy!  
  
Draco: * to everyone that's reading * No she wasn't, she was trying to figure out why no one was reviewing, I guess her, "Lets-wait-and-see-if- they-review-before-we-post-another-chapter" plan back fired..  
  
Kat: * Hearing Draco * HEY! It seemed like a good plan...*sniffs* I only wanted to se if they like me...  
  
* Draco raises an eyebrow and hands Kat a tissue *  
  
Kat: *sniff* thanks..*turns back into her bouncy self and looks at the now bored readers* Ok! Now1 I need you to please review, you can even send me flames, I don't care! I just need to know someone has read my story.  
  
Draco: You know...your mood swings scare me...  
  
Kat: *nodding vigorously* yup! They scare everyone.see!*points to the stunned readers*  
  
Draco: Ok.now to the boring stuff.Kat does not own the Gundam wing boys or girls.  
  
Kat: Right, and this is a Yaoi story-  
  
Draco: Wait...this isn't Yaoi...  
  
Kat: Ok, I have changed Duo, Wufei, and Trowa to be female, but it is non the less Yaoi.  
  
Draco: And to all you Relena fan..this has a lot of Relena bashing.  
  
Kat: Yeah well..I don't like Relena. The list of pairings goes as followed: 2x13/13x2, 1+2/2+1, 3+4/4+3, 5+6/6+5, R+13...and I think that's it for now...  
  
Draco: you sure?  
  
Kat: if I add anymore I'll tell them..ok, I do believe we have scared almost everyone away.so lets get on with the Fic!  
  
Draco: *looking to anyone who is actually still reading this far down* Wow.you must not have anything to do if you actually sat through all that...  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dorothy raised one forked eyebrow and glanced over to Hilde. "You let Preps into the gang? Hil I thought you had some taste.."  
  
Hilde was shocked as well, the first time she had seen the girls they were wearing tight jeans and ripped T-shirts..but now...they were perfectly prim school girls that didn't look like they smoked, it didn't look like could even look at beer with out getting sick. let alone drink it. And worse of all.it didn't look like they could ride at all...Especially not in those skirts.  
  
Sally sighed, and she too looked at Hilde. "You know chick., the hole point of this gang is to look bad, not bad. I mean...they'll ruin our rep if we even pull into the parking lot with them, Let alone be seen around school socializing!"  
  
"Lets give them a chance.I know what I asked to join the gang.these girls despite their rather.good girl look, I know these girls are like us." Hilde slumped her shoulders and looked to the door right as the third girl exited the house.  
  
(1)Over the threshold strutted every teenage boys exotic dream.  
  
She was dressed almost as the other two were. A white blouse with a black tie, black vest, and black over jacket, white socks the stopped just below her knees and black shoes with a three and a half inch heel to them.  
  
The Girls hair stopped right below a black skirt. She like the other two had her hair pulled back, hers in a loose braid rather than a ponytail or clips.  
  
Unbenonst to them, Hilde Sally, and Dorothy were all thinking that the three walking side-by-side as they were looked like models on a runway.  
  
The three stopped in front of Hilde's bike and the one in black bowed. "Hello Hilde-san. I thank you for allowing us to be part of your gang. It's an honor."  
  
Hilde scratched her head slightly at Duos formalness at greeting her. "Hiya Duo, nice ta see you again as well. Your welcome I guess." Laughing nervously she gestured to her left. "This is Sally Po, and the one with the freaky eyebrows is Dorothy Catalonia."  
  
Duo smiled at them and turned to her right. " Allow me to introduce Chang Wufei. Soul survivor of the Dragon clan."  
  
Duo then turned to her left and placed her hands on the girl in greens shoulder. "And this is Trowa Barton. She has lived with a circus for many years and now travels with them in the summer and keeps in touch with then manager when ever possible."  
  
Trowa and Wufei nodded at each girl after their names were said. "Pleased to meet you." The two chorused, shocking Sally and Dorothy with the coldness laced into every word.  
  
'Its like someone turned down the thermostat 50 degrees and forgot to turn it back up.' Dorothy thought to herself as she stared at Duo.  
  
"Well.its lovely to meet you. Isn't Dorothy?"  
  
"Hm?" The sound of Sally's voice knocked Dorothy out of her spacing off, as it was. "Sorry, what was that Sal?"  
  
Sally sighed, 'I swear if it wasn't for Hilde and Me this girl would be like a chicken with its head cut off.'  
  
"What I said was, Aren't we pleased to meet them" Sally motioned towards Trowa and Wufei.  
  
"Oh yes, Charmed." Dorothy smiles a bored smile Wufei's way.  
  
"We're sure." Wufei replied crisply. "Please excuse me." Bowing, Wufei walked over to three covered bikes in the driveway that the girls had missed. Trowa followed briskly and helped the Chinese girl lift a white sheet covering three immaculately kept Harley Davidsons. 


	3. Angel Wings chapter two

Kat: This is amazing, I actually got reviews!!!! They like me!!! They really like me!!!!!! *glomps Draco and giggles*  
  
Draco: *taken aback* Ack!!! Hey...get off of me would you? We have company..*points*  
  
Kat: *pouts* .fine be that way. *Lets go of him and turns back to the readers* Anyways! Its time to play everyone's favorite game..  
  
Draco: What? Guess the color of my socks?  
  
Kat: NO! *Hits Draco over the head with a DDR Konamix Cd case* that's just your favorite game.the game I'm talking about is "What's that Disclaimer!!!"  
  
*From somewhere in the background applause and cheering is heard. LockHeart walks out from behind a blue velvet curtain and smiles at the readers.*  
  
LockHeart: Alright Guys and Gals, Lets play "What's that Disclaimer!" . The first disclaimer comes from-  
  
*A hook comes out from behind the curtain and yanks LockHeart back behind it. Draco walks out from behind the curtain, dusting off his hands.*  
  
Draco: * looking slightly disgusted and annoyed* I can't believe that vile creature actually made a cameo in this chapter..that's just sick..  
  
Kat: Yeah I know, but it was just to good to pass up.  
  
Draco: *shuddering slightly* Anyways, as that.thing was saying.The standard disclaimer applies here. Kat dosen't own the Gundam crew.  
  
Kat: That's right and here, *points to the spot right under the disclaimer* Is where the warnings go.  
  
*Draco pushes a button*  
  
Prerecorded computer sounding voice: WARNING! Not for Relena fans. Serious Relena bashing. This is Yaoi!.sort of.Odd pairings! And.um.Maybe some slight hints of Yuri later on if Kat ever decides to stop making sick faces everytime its brought up to her.  
  
Kat:.That was lovely.Actually, I'm going to leave that up to you the readers. Tell me what you think about having Yuri, and what pairs there should be. I really loved the reviews I got and thanks to Lia and to TenshiAmanda for reviewing. It really meant a lot to me. And Special thanks goes out to Ranma Edward Maxwell for her lovely compliments. Thanks you guys! V_^  
  
Draco: *sarcastically* Yes.please review and make her glomp me again..  
  
Kat: On to the fic!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Smiling at the stunned girls Duo giggled and took the time to inspect Hilde. She was a pretty girl of about 5'8, with purple almost black hair. Eyes like those of a cerulean blue ocean and an attitude the size of Texas.  
  
The next girl was Dorothy. Dorothy, like Hilde, was a tall girl. Her hair was that of an Arabian sultans golden staff, eyes the color of royal sapphires, .In fact the only thing that marred her appearance at all, were her eyebrows.  
  
'In all reality.', Duo thought to herself, 'If they were slightly.smaller, shorter maybe.they wouldn't be all that bad.'. Shaking her head Duo turned to the last .and possibly oldest girl.  
  
Sally Po was, by the looks of the way she carried herself, older than the other two girls, .but only by about a year. Duo sensed she had a strong will, and an enormous thirst to show the world that a woman could do anything just as well, or better than a man.  
  
"Oh WOW!," Exclaimed Dorothy as she gazed at the art in front of her eyes. "Who's are those? Your Parents? Brothers? Uncles?"  
  
Duo laughed as she shook her head and glided over to Wufei and Trowa. "Nope.they're all ours.took us forever to raise up the money, but man it's worthy it to turn these baby's on and hear them roar." Duo lovingly caressed one of the bikes. Sighing, Duo moved around the bike to let her new friends get a good look at her baby.  
  
The sun bounced off of the black chrome and practically made it shine a complete silver, Black angel wings stretched across a silver gas tank, allowing someone who was looking vary closely to see at tip of a more gray, but still silver scythe behind each wing.  
  
"This gorges piece of work is Deathscythe, what do you think?" Beaming, Duo practically jumped onto the leather seat and smiles proudly down at her (2)pride.  
  
"Breath taking.simply breath taking." Hilde said in a loud whisper, the golden blond and the ash brunette nodded their agreement.  
  
To tell the truth, all the bikes were masterpieces. Wufei's bike was done up in green and white. And, much like Duo's bike, had wings as well, only hers were white instead of black. A spectacular Chinese dragon was painted in varying shades of golds, oranges, reds, yellows, and greens, No two colors were alike. To the untrained eye, when the bike was in motion, the dragon looked as if it were made of liquid fire and it would sore right off of the tank.  
  
(1) Trowa's bike on the other hand was alittle different than the previous two. The Bike was painted in a dazzling orange and white combination. Along the side of the tank, was a half mask that looked as if it were broken down the middle and was waiting for its other half to return to it. The mask its self had a sad look painted on it in a clown-ish way, the place for the eye painted over in a soft blue and the mouth that looked like it had a slight frown to it, was splashed in a bright red. (2)Soft white feathers spilled out of the corner of the masks eye and faded out as orange met white, (3)leaving the viewer of this particular bike with the sense that its owner was only half complete and needed to hide their true feelings from the world.  
  
  
  
Kat: Alright! Second/third chapter is now Up!!!! Yay! Please Review on the chapter and tell me what you think. Also tell me what yuri pairing,(if I even do it), I should have. I really need to know. FLAME me,(please don't flame me),for all I care, but please review, I like to know if you have any changes I should make.  
  
(1): Yes I know Trowa's bike is the longest discription, but His/Her bike was just the most emotinal one.  
  
(2): The reason Trowa dosen't have wings on her bike will be revieled later in the story, but if you really can't wait, ask me in a review or e-mail me and I tell you. V_^  
  
(3): I belive I already answered this, but I just wanted you, the reader, to see alittle deeper into Trowa's character. I haven't desided what to do with Trowa as of yet, but I think it'll just..come 


End file.
